Shattered Dreams
by Trinity6
Summary: Chapter 3 uploaded!!!!!! Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X crossover. Cloud-Aeris Pairing Rated R for Violence. My first Fic.
1. Aftermath

1 Shattered Dreams  
  
2 Trinity  
  
Chapter 1. Aftermath  
  
  
  
"Such a peaceful town…" Cloud Strife wandered around Kalm, admiring its simplicity and orderliness.  
  
With Midgar destroyed, many people moved into Kalm, or the area around it. Its population and land demand alike has been booming. Cloud planned to move here when he found a house; after all, he was famous worldwide.  
  
After signing a couple of children's autographs, Cloud left for Midgar. He still carried around his Ultima Weapon, which was lucky because he encountered some bandits on the way.  
  
The thieves only stole a handful of gil, but that was before he nearly killed them. Enjoying the scenery, he saw a field.  
  
The lush grass reminded him of Aeris' eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes…  
  
  
  
On arrival to Midgar, he remembered the colossal towers, the putrid stench of vomit and mako, and, most of his life.  
  
Walking on the now littered sidewalks, Cloud stepped on a brown, foul smelling thing. When he saw was under the piece of concrete covering the object, he nearly dropped the slab of concrete. He had stepped on a corpse.  
  
The head rotted into the pavement, and two of the cadaver's limbs were severed. He noticed the body was of what was a female.  
  
  
  
Her body was mutilated violently, her intestines spilled out onto the street, and her chest had multiple scars on them. Cloud shook his head and moved on.  
  
  
  
He noticed the church where he and Aeris started really knowing each other, was still standing.  
  
Out of curiosity, he went inside. He nearly fell down in shock from what was inside.  
  
Swirling emerald lights twisted and snaked through the air. He thought, "This looks familiar." He could smell the bittersweet fragrance of death; he could feel the warm presence of, lifestream.  
  
The green streaks tingled his skin as they passed through him, as if he was not solid, transparent.  
  
Recovering from his shock, he walked further into the emerald haze.  
  
  
  
A familiar pain seized him. His bones were on fire, he felt like he was going to split in two.  
  
He was released from the agony. Just then he realized what it was, the Demi spell. Cloud looked around to see who cast it. No one.  
  
A rustle met his ears, "Who's there!?" A growl responded him. Cloud pulled his sword in a defensive stance. Just then the animal pounced.  
  
  
  
"It's so fast…" He swung at the beast with the sword. The dog-like animal jumped off Cloud and dodged the attack.  
  
It attacked again, this time with its teeth. The canine's jaws connected with Cloud's outstretched hand.  
  
"AAARGH!!!" The blood ran down Cloud's arm. Moaning at the pain he pulled out his cure material and cast it on himself.  
  
Reacting to the magic, Cloud's wound closed up quickly and Cloud jumped back into action.  
  
  
  
He ran into the monster with sword out. This time the animal was not quick enough. His sword impaled the beast and the canine howled loudly.  
  
Cloud withdrew his sword and slashed at the monster continuously, beheading and disemboweling it.  
  
The beast fell motionless to the floor with a loud thud. Cloud wiped the sweat of his eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell" he asked himself "was that?" The Demi spell seized him again, but now, much stronger. His head pulsed loudly. He felt several of his bones break as he fell unconscious from the pain. 


	2. New Horizons

Shattered Dreams  
  
Trinity  
  
Chapter 2. New Horizons  
  
Uh… Well, thx for posting such nice reviews. I forgot this in the last chapter, is it that important?? Squaresoft Ltd. (or was it co.?) owns all characters and character names, material names, etc. blah blah blah. Once again, thanks!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud's eyes shot open. He tried standing but was stopped quickly by pain. His breaths were painful, and his arms felt like they weighed a ton each. The twenty year-old managed to turn his head and look around. A beach? Cloud closed his eyes and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"He sure dresses funny."  
  
"Rikku! He might hear you. "  
  
Another voice spoke up. "High Summoner, please, he might be dangerous."  
  
"Lulu, I can take care of myself."  
  
Cloud was awake from his unconsciousness for about 5 minutes, but he just wanted to listen. He finally summoned enough strength to sit up. He sat up, but this time without any difficulty. Cloud felt none of his prior injuries.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The people there just ignored him "He speaks our language."  
  
Cloud looked around, confused. "Where am I?" he repeated. A female brunette responded.  
  
"You are in Besaid Island, your name is??"  
  
"Cloud," he said without thought, his mind on more pressing matters. "Excuse me but, Besaid Island? Who are you?"  
  
The woman laughed, "You remind me of someone I once knew… Oh! My name is Yuna"  
  
  
  
Cloud hesitated, "Nice to meet you, Yuna"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cloud."  
  
  
  
Cloud met her friends, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Rikku.  
  
He felt dispirited. Cloud wondered, would he ever see his friends again?  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tidus floated freely in the sapphire waters. Two months have passed since he remembered defeated Sin, two months since he last remembered being in Spira, two months, since he last saw Yuna. How he kept track of time though, he does not know.  
  
He was swimming, contemplating on his past year, when a tremor interrupted his swim.  
  
"What the," A second tremor hit, "hell?" Tidus swam closer to the ocean floor.  
  
He felt another tremor, this time it was stronger. A buzzing filled his ears, followed by more tremors. The sea floor suddenly cracked. The newly formed abysses sucked up everything near it.  
  
Tidus swam toward and sought shelter in an underwater cave. The cave was a bit damp but he was able to breathe. The dark tunnels echoed each of his footsteps, and he began to wonder how anything could get worse. Number one rule, never think or say that.  
  
A loud crack resounded in the cavern, and the sound of gushing water followed. Startled, Tidus stood up and walked further into the cave. A dim green light caught his eye.  
  
The jade light got brighter with each meter or so. When Tidus got close enough, he saw emerald pyre flies, swirling and drifting freely. He stepped into the fog, and then, his world turned black along with a huge pain throbbing throughout his whole body.  
  
***  
  
Cloud awoke with a cold sweat. He had a dream about Aeris. Actually, that was just about his 900th dream about her.  
  
But this one, it really disturbed Cloud. Aeris' death replayed itself in Cloud's head over and over. Sephiroth's evil laughing still rung in Cloud's head.  
  
Cloud went up to wash his face. Looking in the mirror, he noticed his eyes were glowing,  
  
"That still happens?" He asked himself. Mako… strange thing sometimes…  
  
Cloud returned to his bed, sleep did not come easy, he had reoccurring thoughts on his mind, how did he get there? Why was he here? Cloud closed his eyes and finally fell back into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Had a relaxing night?" Yuna put some plates onto the breakfast table.  
  
"Not exactly…"  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing important…" his voice was vacant.  
  
"No really, tell m…"  
  
A yell, belonging to Wakka, interrupted their conversation. "What the? Yuna, come here!"  
  
Yuna looked agitated, "Wait here."  
  
Not listening, Cloud followed her outside. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun, his eyes not being used to the tropic weather. Cloud could only compare the weather to Costa De Sol. He lost Yuna, but he relocated her.  
  
He saw Yuna looking at a person's body. Gripping the person's hand, she said with a solemn voice "Tidus?"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well… Cliff Hanger… So u got to wait. Until next time!!! Bye (I sound so mean…)  
  
Trinity 


	3. Reminiscences and Discoveries

Shattered Dreams  
Trinity,  
Chapter 3. Reminiscences and Discoveries  
  
Been a long time??? Sorry, I've been making my web page (It's almost up!!!) Hmm… anyway, here it is… Chapter 3!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, character names, materia names, etc.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her emerald eyes, full of intent and peacefulness, gazed into his sapphire eyes. His eyes showed profound concern and anger.   
  
They locked stares in silence, a deafening silence. Her lips slowly arched into a gentle smile, and her somber eyes closed, back into intense prayer.   
  
Swiftly and silently, evil swept down, a massive sword representing its wrath…  
  
A glint of silver reflected throughout the crystalline city, and a shadow cast over the two.  
The next events happened extremely slowly in the blonde's eyes.   
  
A sword sliced through the praying female, and the wielder showed his face. Cold eyes, pale skin, silver hair and all… With a demented smile, he twisted the katana slowly, ousting massive amounts of blood.  
  
Cloud realized it was too late. Aeris screamed out in agony, piercing the disturbing silence, and breathed her last breath…  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aeris!!!" Cloud woke up in a cold sweat, realizing he had another nightmare. He quickly became conscious of where he really was.  
  
The ocean waves made a metronome of rhythm, while the beach's inhabitants made their visceral sounds.  
  
The moon was partially hidden behind the midnight clouds. Enough light got through to envelope the earth in a pale radiance.  
  
In the room, Rikku was snoring lightly, mumbling something about her father.   
  
Cloud stood up from his bed and walked outside.  
  
A lone boulder lay in the beach, an ideal seat for the war torn mercenary.  
  
Cloud sat down on the rock and looked up at the stars above him.   
  
He sat contemplating. He thought about what happened to him, what his friends were thinking, what they were doing. He then thought about his dream. His hell.   
  
He missed Aeris greatly; his heart ached every time he thought of her, her smile, her laugh. He missed every thing about her.   
  
He blamed himself for her death, even though everyone else blamed Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth. The name rang in Cloud's ears loudly. Even after his death, many people still suffer from his actions. Cloud hated the deceased warrior with all his heart. He hated him as much as he loved Aeris.  
  
With a sigh of discontent, he stood up. As he turned around, a lone tear fell from his cold cheeks…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The candle flickered gently, illuminating the room in a quiet, mellow light. Yuna gently stroked Tidus' face, brushing away a stray strand of hair from his eyes.   
  
Tidus was still unconscious after thirteen hours, having been found in the beach. Yuna still stayed with him, making sure he got all the attention he could get in his cataleptic state.  
  
After two months, it was the first time Yuna saw him again. Her mind was occupied by two questions, how did Tidus get back to Spira? How did Cloud?  
  
  
She sat there, ruminating upon the questions her mind had laid upon her…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Cloud walked along the shoreline, the sand crunched under his boots, and along with the crashing of the waves, it made a rhythm matching each of his steps.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
The shrill yelp of a female echoed throughout the beach and quickly caught Cloud's attention.   
  
He ran into the direction of the yelp and quickly saw what was happening. Three dogs were circling around a woman, gnashing their teeth at her.  
  
Cloud knew he had no sword with him, so he called out to the tents where the rest of the people were.  
  
The animals' gaze were now fixated upon him now, their eyes fixed in an almost-human stare.  
  
Cloud quickly realized they were like the beast from Aeris' church. He dug his hands into his materia pouch and felt for a magic spell.  
  
He pulled one out and found Ultima. The green orb glowed in the same hue as life stream, the materia's creator. He conjured up the spell and was about to release it when he remembered the girl. "Great…"  
  
He shuffled around in his pocket and pulled another materia out. Comet.  
  
He muttered some Cetra words and conjured up a comet. He forced it down onto the dog farthest away from the girl, hard.   
  
The rock crashed upon the canine, crushing it in a spray of dark blood. Cloud's eyes then gazed upon the two remaining fiends…  
  
Yuna and her friends ran up onto the hill, just before seeing a familiar flash of the Hell Fire attack.  
  
Yuna looked in surprise as she saw Ifrit fighting along side Cloud.   
  
The yelp of what seemed like a dog reached their ears, and with their eyes, they saw the animal drop to the ground.   
  
Yuna broke into a sprint towards the battle site, the others trailing behind her…  
  
Cloud, bloodied with scratches and bites from the animals, dropped down in exhaustion. His physical health was not so good, and his magic supply was low, him using magic so much.   
  
He managed to conjure up a curaga spell, and cast it upon himself. His wounds closed up and healed in a matter of seconds; He then grabbed a bottle of super-ether and gulped it down.   
  
"Cloud!"  
  
The blonde turned his head in her direction, "I'm fine!"  
  
A groan sounded from the woman that Cloud had forgotten all about. He stood up and ran towards her. Her face was hidden behind a mask of her own blood, and other wounds were visible even in the darkness.  
  
"This woman needs help!"  
  
Cloud cast another round of Curaga on her, but her wounds were too serious to be fixed solely by magic…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
At the tent, magician healers were treating the injured woman while Cloud and the others sat outside.  
  
Lulu looked at Cloud, "You know how to use magic AND summon Aeons!?"  
  
Cloud looked surprised, " Yeah, I know how to use magic, but what are Aeons?"  
  
Lulu laughed lightly, "Don't tell me you don't know, you just summoned one about half an hour ago."  
  
Cloud looked at her strangely, "Ifrit? I only used materia… Don't you use materia?"  
  
The Spira denizens responded in unison, "What? Materio?"  
  
"You know… Materia!" He pulled out a cure materia.  
  
Yuna seemed transfixed by the orb. "What are they?"  
  
Cloud was dumbfounded, "You really don't know? They're basically just lifestream!"  
  
"Lifestream?"  
  
Cloud sighed, "The force of the planet, souls put simply."  
  
Yuna face lightened as she seemed to understand, "Oh! Are you talking about the Fayth?"  
  
Cloud again was confused. He was about to answer when one of the healers stepped out of the tent, "She is fine now."  
  
Yuna thanked the healers, "Okay… let's talk about this later."  
  
Cloud followed the people into the tent and caught a glimpse of the woman.  
  
  
  
His breath was caught short as he quickly realized who it was. "Aeris!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I finally updated!!! :) Like the chapter? Hurry up and review. Like a said, its going to be a Claeris fic. (Aeris and Cloud Pairing) 


End file.
